


Christmas Surprise

by PandoraCleo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holiday Yonvers 2019, Naked Male Clothed Female, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: Carol was always a little out of sorts around Christmas. This year she gets an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Yon-Rogg, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original idea for Fairyringsandwings' Holiday gift, before Northern Lights took hold.

Carol was always a little out of sorts around Christmas. She could never fully embrace it, and felt like an outsider. If you didn't like to celebrate Christmas then you were a Grinch and there was something wrong with you. So she guessed there was something wrong with her. Christmas reminded her of her childhood, she supposed she'd had a few nice Christmases before her mother left, but afterwards Christmas was mostly the week her and her brother were forced to be stuck with their drunk father. A dry frozen processed turkey like thing or a tv dinner was their Christmas feast, one they should be grateful for. Never any presents and never a tree. When she returned to school, she had to awkwardly avoid the question “so what did you get for Christmas?”, because she had no answer. “Nothing” resulted in pitying looks, “we don't really celebrate” resulted in _Grinch_!

Things got better when she left and found Maria, her family Christmas was warm and welcoming, everything she had imagined Christmas should be. Things become even more joyful when Monica came into their lives. Christmas became about her, a tradition Carol wholeheartedly supported.

It had been a few years since she'd had the opportunity to celebrate, but it felt good to be back to old familiar ways. She helped Maria and Monica decoration their family tree. Well, Carol and Maria decorates, whilst a very particular Monica barked orders from her chair and handed them decorations. Monica even convinced her to get her own tree, a tiny thing squished into the corner of her trailer, parked out on the Rambeau lawn. Carefully decorated by their resident interior designer.

As the day approached, Carol felt this anxiety grow in her stomach, Maria tried to soothe her nerves. There was nothing to be worried about. Maria's family had been told Carol had been deep undercover for the last few years, that she had no idea of the story which had been selected as her cover and so hadn't known of the pain and loss it had caused them all. No one would hold it against her. They could pretend nothing had happened and move forward, making new memories together as a family.

Yet nothing could seem to quiet the whisper in the back of mind. She felt she was just being silly.

Late on Christmas eve, Maria and Carol had finally convinced Monica to go to bed, so Santa could arrive. This was probably their last Christmas where Monica still convincingly believed in Santa, even if Carol was certain she was only playing it up for her mom, but they wanted to make it special.

Presents were placed under the tree, boots prints and reindeer hoof prints rimmed in fake snow placed conspicuously around, and Santa's cookies were consumed with a liberal amount of wine.

Carol had no idea what time she crawled into bed, but the excited banging on her trailer door woke her far earlier than she wanted. With a nasty hangover, she stumbled towards the door and flung it open to save her pounding head from further onslaught. Monica collided with her middle shouting "Merry Christmas" louder than necessary. 

"Merry Christmas LT" she managed to grunt out.

"Come on, Come on! You have to come see what Santa got you." Monica dragged her from the trailer begrudgingly.

Presents were opened in haste, Monica was spoilt with gifts from both her moms, Fury and even Talos and Soren.

The day went by in a whirl as she helped Maria prepare their portion of the dinner at Maria's parents. Whilst she still didn't feel very festive, the tasks at hand seemed to distract her enough, but that evening, as she sat at the table surrounded by Maria's family she still felt out of sorts. 

A shiver ran through her, and the hairs on the back of neck stood on end. She had this overwhelming urge to return to her trailer, as if there was this sudden unknown pull, like a string tethering her there and was slowly winding her in. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, if anything it was slightly thrilling.

Dinner passed both too slowly and too quickly, there were laughs, hugs, crackers were popped, jokes made, mostly about Maria's father's carving skills. It was enjoyable, Carol almost didn't want it to end. But soon enough they were back rumbling down Maria's long drive in the dark, Monica curled up into her side, asleep with her head on Carol's shoulder. The truck's headlights grazed across the front of the house, Carol grew anxious, eyes sweeping over everything, looking for anything out of place. Everything seemed fine. As Maria pulled the car around to park, the lights reflected off the gun metal panels of her trailer, almost blinding them. 

Despite the overwhelming desire to return to it all night, now she was anxious to step inside. Just like the house nothing looked out of place. Maria hopped out and collect the small pile of gifts Monica had received, along with a few leftovers which would keep them fed until the shops opened back up.

Carol scooped up Monica and gently carried her inside careful not to wake her. She continued to scout the area on her way up to the front door Maria held open for her. The night was on the chiller side but still pleasant, bugs and frogs chirped in the night air. Nothing seemed out of place. Carol sighed, she must be looking for trouble at this stage and being paranoid. Perhaps all her feelings about being back for Christmas was what was really setting her on edge.

After placing her in bed and bidding Maria a goodnight, she stood on the porch and stared at her trailer. The pull was still there, dragging her forward, like she was on the losing end of a game of tug o' war. She let her feet move forward, across the lawn, up her makeshift steps and into the trailer. She flipped on the light, and there sat Yon on the edge of her bed, naked, with nothing but a Christmas hat over his junk.

"What the hell are you doing to my tree topper?" She screeched at him.

"Your what?"

"The... hat" she pointed her hand at his crotch to indicate what she meant.

"This is a hat?" He looked at her more confused than before.

"Yes" she spluttered.

"Is it not a genitals cover?"

"No! it goes on your head" she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"No ones head is this long or shaped this way. How was I supposed to know what the garment was for?" He admonished her.

She threw her hands up exasperated. "Why are you even here, let alone naked?!". This was going to be a heck of an excuse.

"I was worried about you. You were always out of sorts around this time for some reason, for 12 cycles every 365 cycles, you withdrew in on yourself. You were melancholy and even pushed me away. This day was always the worse; no jokes, no snide remarks, you barely cracked a smile."

She never realised that he noticed, she remembered feeling restless at certain points in the year when on Hala, it must have been around earth's December and Christmas. She never understood why, and her missing memories made it all the worse.

"So what? You decided you were going to come check in on me after all this time?" She found this very unbelievable.

"Yes!” he said it so matter of fact, it seemed like he thought no further explanation was necessary.

He chose then to stand up, Carol looked at the roof and turned away slightly before she was too tempted to see if the hat stayed in place. She felt warmth crawl up her skin as he walked forward. The invisible rope that had been pulling her towards the trailer, pulled tighter, as if the other end was tied to him and grew shorter with each step he took. He stood in front of her, she could feel the warmth coming off his skin. The trailer was already warm, but now if felt unbearable. This close it was hard for her to accidentally sneak a peak without it being obvious, so she looked him in the face instead. She was suddenly conscious of where her hands where, and what she might accidentally (or not so accidentally) brush.

“That still doesn't explain why you’re naked.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” his voice was low, and sent a shiver up her spine.

All she could do was swallow. She felt it best not to answer, as she was uncertain what she would blurt out. She just hoped the greasy she gave him was enough to convey her message.

“You didn’t have anything else in here, and I knew if you saw me in uniform you would get the wrong idea.”

What idea was she supposed to get from him being naked? 

“Pretty sure you still should have basics on, I never knew you went commando in your suit? Wouldn’t it chafe? Or is there not much there to get in the way?” 

He didn’t even bother to hide the smile on his face from her comment. “I missed you too, I know you miss me - I can feel it. Just like I can feel you don’t really mind me being naked.”

She went to protest, when he lifted his arm and deposited the Santa hat on her head.

“To answer you last question… I’ll let you feel for yourself.”


End file.
